


Yours

by yuwinko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, It's not that bad I swear, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Sanghyuk belongs to Taekwoon, but Taekwoon isn’t his.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving some fics from aff to here and this is one of them. Inspired by a vixx vampire edit I saw. Flashbacks are in italics.

Sanghyuk looked down at his blood stained hands, which were shaking drastically. He tried to take a deep breath to calm down, but it didn’t help. He looked down at the man who was lying by his feet, lifeless. Sanghyuk didn’t regret killing him, he had needed blood. Still the rush of adrenaline was too much to handle. He decided to head back home even if he didn’t want to, but he had nowhere else to go. Sanghyuk walked slowly away from the scene, enjoying the darkness surrounding him. He liked the night, everything was so quiet, and no one was bothering him.

 

Sanghyuk lived with five other vampires in a nice house. He was the youngest, barely 100 years old, and the others made sure he knew it. They ordered him around and treated him like he was worthless. The only reason he was allowed to stay was because he was Taekwoon’s. Sanghyuk smiled at the thought of the other. Taekwoon had turned Sanghyuk into a vampire, and Taekwoon took care of Sanghyuk, sometimes. Sanghyuk was Taekwoon’s, but Taekwoon wasn’t Sanghyuk’s. Taekwoon did what he wanted, and sometimes he could forget about Sanghyuk for days or weeks, sometimes even months.

 

As soon as Sanghyuk opened the door to the large house he shared with the other vampires, he was pressed against the wall by Wonsik. Sanghyuk tried to push him off even if he knew it was useless. Wonsik was much older than him, which made him much stronger.

“Let me go,” Sanghyuk wheezed between gritted teeth, still not giving up. Wonshik seemed like he didn’t even notice Sanghyuk fighting his grip. Wonsik moved closer to Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk stopped trying to get away.

“Where have you been? You know you can’t leave without letting Hakyeon know, we were so worried,” Wonsik whispered in his ear and Sanghyuk wanted to throw up over the amount of sarcasm in his voice.

“Fuck off,” Sanghyuk sneered, and Wonsik let go of him. Sanghyuk ran as fast as he could up the stairs to his room, not bothering to go and report to Hakyeon how many he had killed, like he was supposed to. He could do it later anyways.

Sanghyuk woke up to a knock on his door. He quickly sat up, in hope of Taekwoon walking into the room, instead Hakyeon’s face popped in the doorway and Sanghyuk lied down again.

“You’re testing me Sanghyuk, you know you have to report to me when you go out and when you come back,” Hakyeon said, walking into the dark room. “At what time did you leave? How many did you kill?” Hakyeon continued, sitting down on the chair by the desk.

“2:50 a.m., killed one,” Sanghyuk muttered into the pillow, knowing Hakyeon still heard him. Sanghyuk pulled the blanket even tighter around himself and just as he had hoped, Hakyeon got up to leave the room.

“Sanghyuk really, you can’t act like this, I’ll have to throw you out if you continue to act like this,” Hakyeon said before exiting the room.

Sanghyuk knew Hakyeon could throw him out, he was the leader after all. The thing was, everyone else was allowed to come and go as they wanted, they just had these stupid rules for Sanghyuk. Not even Hongbin, who was only a little bit older than Sanghyuk, was treated like this. Hongbin had been turned by Jaehwan, and they were much closer than Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were.

 

_“Jaehwan, why did Taekwoon turn Sanghyuk?” Sanghyuk heard Hongbin ask. The other two were in the living room, not knowing Sanghyuk was in the bathroom, right next to them._

_“I’m not completely sure, Hongbin,” Jaehwan sighed. No one really knew what was going on in Taekwoon’s mind. “After I brought you home, to the old house, I guess he got jealous.”_

_“What do you mean?” Hongbin asked curiously, and Sanghyuk heard Jaehwan smack Hongbin._

_“Let me finish the story, dumbass.” Jaehwan said, taking a deep breath breath before continuing. “I used to be quite close to Taekwoon, but it was tiring being friends with him, he never did anything for me, only coming to me when he needed me. That’s why he got jealous when I brought you home. He decided to do the same as I did, I guess, turning someone and taking them home. He didn’t think it through though, as you’ve noticed, he treats Sanghyuk just like he used to treat me. I feel sorry for Sanghyuk to be honest…” Jaehwan trailed off, noticing Sanghyuk walking up the stairs, and the bathroom door being wide open._

 

Sanghyuk wanted to cry at the thought of the memory. He was just a mistake Taekwoon had made, and now Taekwoon was stuck with him. Sanghyuk hated how he was attached to Taekwoon, but it just was that way, since Taekwoon had been the one to turn him. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and suddenly he was a sobbing mess. Sanghyuk didn’t notice the door opening again, and someone entering the room. He jumped a little bit when another body pressed against his, but he calmed down when he Taekwoon’s scent filled his lungs.

 “Stop,” Taekwoon whispered, with a cold voice, filled with annoyance. Sanghyuk couldn’t help it but and he started crying even more than before. Taekwoon tightened his grip around Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk cried more. Taekwoon was strong, and his grip was tight, almost too tight for Sanghyuk to breathe.

“L-le-let me g-go,” Sanghyuk finally managed to breathe out, and Taekwoon’s grip around him loosened, but he still held Sanghyuk in place.

 

 “You should follow the rules Hakyeon has set, he will throw you out otherwise,” Taekwoon broke the silence. Sanghyuk sighed, so it was Hakyeon who has sent Taekwoon to check on him.

“I know none of you want me here so why don’t you just throw me out already, it’s not like anyone will miss me, I might as well leave by myself. I hate this place,” Sanghyuk spat back, not caring whether he hurt the other’s feelings or not.

“You can’t leave, not without me,” Taekwoon said back, calm and steady. Sanghyuk knew it was true, he was attached to Taekwoon. If Hakyeon kicked him out he would die from the lack of Taekwoon’s presence, and if he left he would come back one way or another.

“Why don’t you kill me then? That’s the fastest way to get me out of your way,” Sanghyuk asked, and Taekwoon sighed. He knew he treated the younger in a horrible way, but he couldn’t help it.

“I can’t kill you,” Taekwoon finally answered, and before Sanghyuk had the time to ask why, Taekwoon’s lips were on his.

 

Taekwoon’s lips were always so soft, they fit so well together with Sanghyuk’s. It sounded stupid but it really was like they were made for each other. Sanghyuk felt himself calm down, he had waited so long for Taekwoon to take control over him again. It had been weeks since he had seen the older one. Sanghyuk tried to memorize all of Taekwoon’s moves, the way he quickly undressed Sanghyuk, how his hands were all over Sanghyuk’s body, claiming him. Sanghyuk breathed in, filling his lungs once again with Taekwoon’s strong scent. He didn’t want the moment to end, their heated limbs becoming one, the way Taekwoon had control over every move. Before Sanghyuk knew it, everything was over and he was once again alone in the room. The door was open, Taekwoon never bothered to close it anyway.


	2. TWO

Before he had time to catch his breath Wonsik entered the room. Sanghyuk remembered he was naked and quickly pulled the blanket over himself, but he was sure Wonsik saw everything anyway.

“So was it fun, huh?” Wonsik teased Sanghyuk, while sitting down on the same chair Hakyeon had sat on earlier.

“Get lost,” Sanghyuk said, turning away from Wonsik. To his surprise, Sanghyuk heard the chair falling over and suddenly Wonsik was lying on top of him, face scarily close to his own.

“I asked you a question,” Wonsik stated, staring into Sanghyuk’s eyes. Sanghyuk felt very uncomfortable, with only a blanket between them, and Wonsik actually pressing his body against his.

“And I’m not answering it,” Sanghyuk tried to sound sure about his words, but in reality it ended up sounding really weak. “Now, would you please leave?”

“1. you can’t talk back to me, 2. no I won’t before you answer my question,” Wonsik teased Sanghyuk even more, and Sanghyuk was about to lose it.

“Okay fine it was fun, now leave,” Sanghyuk gave in, knowing Wonsik wouldn’t give up that easily. Wonsik laughed, wiggling a little bit, not making Sanghyuk feel any more comfortable.

“See? That wasn’t so hard! Also, Hakyeon wants you to clean the living room,” Wonsik said, finally getting up and leaving the room. Sanghyuk sighed, he was always the one cleaning, it was not like they had to remind him to do it, he had been doing it for the past 100 years (almost).

 

“Ah, our lucky boy is here to clean!” Hongbin lifted his gaze from the book he was reading when Sanghyuk entered the living room.

“Lucky boy my ass,” Sanghyuk muttered, not even bothering to look at Hongbin. He started picking up stuff that had been thrown on the floor.

“Well you ‘boyfriend’ finally noticed you again after 3 weeks and 5 days, that makes you a lucky boy!” Hongbin explained, giggling a little bit when he saw Sanghyuk’s face.

“Have you been counting the days?” Sanghyuk asked, shocked, but even more shocked when Hongbin nodded his head in response. Sanghyuk groaned and rolled his eyes. “Besides, he is not my ‘boyfriend.’”

“Whatever you say, lucky boy,” Hongbin said, returning to his book, after getting a pillow thrown at him. Sanghyuk appreciated Hongbin, he was the nicest one out of everyone in the house. Only when the others weren’t around of course, but Sanghyuk understood that. He continued clean the room, humming along to a song he had heard on the radio the other day.

 

When the room was finally clean again, Sanghyuk lied down on the couch next to Hongbin. He could see the sun rise from the large windows, and he decided to take a nap, he was tired anyway. Sanghyuk didn’t know how long he had slept when he woke up to someone pressing their body to his. Sanghyuk didn’t even have to open his eyes to know it was Wonsik. He could also sense that Hongbin was still present.

“Get off,” Sanghyuk said, opening his eyes, but Wonsik shook his head in response. Sanghyuk tried to push Wonsik off with force, but it didn’t work.

“Oh what are you going to do? You know your lover just left, no idea where he was heading to, but I guess he won’t return in a while,” Wonsik teased, and Sanghyuk closed his eyes, ignoring the older one. Suddenly Wonsik was gone and a loud crash was heard, Sanghyuk opened his eyes to find Wonsik being held by his collar by a furious looking Taekwoon.

“Let him be,” Taekwoon said, voice ice cold, and he looked like he was ready to kill. Wonsik shrugged him off and turned around.

“Yeah whatever he is yours, but you don’t act like it, might as well have some fun with him while you are gone,” Wonsik said, with a teasing tone. Sanghyuk didn’t expect what happened next. Taekwoon jumped over Wonsik, starting to punch him over and over again. Sanghyuk’s first instinct was to jump up, but he didn’t know what to do after that. Sanghyuk was too weak to do anything, and Taekwoon was much stronger than Wonsik. Hongbin had also gotten up on his feet, but his mind worked faster than Sanghyuk’s as he ran away to find Hakyeon and Jaehwan.

 

Sanghyuk didn’t know what to do, it felt like he had frozen into ice, he couldn’t move anything. He watched how Taekwoon punched Wonshik once again, how Wonsik was fighting against Taekwoon, how more and more blood became visible. Suddenly Hakyeon and Jaehwan were there. Hakyeon being the strongest one out of all the vampires pulled Taekwoon away from Wonsik with ease. Taekwoon tried to push past Hakyeon back to Wonsik, who was being dragged up to his feet by Jaehwan. Hakyeon pushed back Taekwoon and he crashed down, breaking the coffee table under him.

“HOW DARE YOU FIGHT IN HERE?” Hakyeon yelled at Taekwoon. Everyone knew that Hakyeon hated violence, and he strictly kept the house violence free. Taekwoon didn’t answer, he just looked away.

“Looks like the cold hearted bitch can get jealous,” Wonsik snickered, but turned silent when Hakyeon turned and looked at him.

“Shut up,” Hakyeon said, with a tone that sent chills down Sanghyuk’s spine. Taekwoon finally got up on his feet, and everyone stayed silent. Everyone waited for someone to do something, for the next move. Taekwoon had always had little patience so he was the first to move, he stepped past Hakyeon who followed his every move, making sure Wonsik stayed safe. Taekwoon grabbed Sanghyuk’s hand and pulled the younger one after him, up the stairs into his room.

 

Sanghyuk had never been in Taekwoon’s room. He had never had the courage to knock on the door, and Taekwoon had never invited him over. The room was different from what the thought he thought it would be, but at the same time it was just right, just like Taekwoon. He stood in the middle of the room, looking at Taekwoon who stood with his back towards Sanghyuk.

“Lock the door,” Taekwoon said, and Sanghyuk did has he was told to. When the small ‘click’ was heard Taekwoon moved and pressed against Sanghyuk. He reached out and wrapped his arms around the younger one, holding him in place, close to himself. Taekwoon breathed in the scent of the younger one.

“Mine,” he whispered, and Sanghyuk was more confused than ever before. Taekwoon had really gotten jealous? “Tell me you are mine,” Taekwoon breathed out again, voice shaking.

“Yours,” Sanghyuk said, looking for Taekwoon’s eyes to meet his. “I’m only yours,” he repeated when his eyes finally met Taekwoon’s.

 

Taekwoon dragged Sanghyuk with him to the bed. The bed was much larger than Sanghyuk’s, and much softer, Sanghyuk noticed, when he lied down next to Taekwoon. It was weird, Taekwoon was hanging on to him like Sanghyuk usually hung on to Taekwoon.

“Don’t go,” Taekwoon whispered, voice weak and Sanghyuk didn’t know what to do. He followed his instincts and pulled Taekwoon closer to him. Taekwoon’s grip around Sanghyuk tightened again, and Sanghyuk had a little trouble breathing, but he didn’t complain, he was scared Taekwoon would disappear if he said anything.

“I’m sorry I treat you so badly,” Taekwoon whispered, making Sanghyuk look at him, once again confused. “I’m scared I’ll get attached to you, but I already am, and then that you’ll one day leave me, leaving me alone. You’re so perfect, too good for me, how can you keep up with me? I need you.” Sanghyuk wanted to cry when he heard those words, for the first time in many years he didn’t feel worthless. Taekwoon actually cared about him, he couldn’t believe it was real.

“I’ve always been yours, I’ve always needed you, I can’t leave you, I need you to control me,” Sanghyuk whispered in response.

 

Sanghyuk was overwhelmed with feelings, Taekwoon moved on top of him and connected their lips. Once again, Taekwoon took control over Sanghyuk, only that this time it was different. They just stayed like that, Taekwoon on top of Sanghyuk, just holding him in place, making him feel safe. Sanghyuk realised that in the end Taekwoon had been his the whole time, Taekwoon had just been too scared to admit it.


End file.
